Lazer Team
Lazer Team is a 2015 American science fiction comedy movie about four misfits who are forced to become Earth's "champions" in a battle against an alien foe after they accidentally shoot down a UFO. The film was produced by independent studio Rooster Teeth and crowdfunded via the web site Indiegogo; it was given a limited theatrical run before being made available for online streaming through the YouTube Red streaming service. Plot Summary In the small town of Milford, police officer Hagan (Burnie Burns), cocky high school quarterback Zach (Michael Jones), washed-up former football star Herman (Colton Dunn), and the dimwitted Woody (Gavin Free) accidentally shoot down a UFO while shooting off fireworks. Investigating the downed craft, they find four pieces of an alien battle suit and each try on a piece, discovering too late that the suit parts cannot be removed once activated. Zach posts a picture of their discovery to Facebook and dubs them the "Lazer Team" The men discover that the suit was actually meant for a specially-trained "Earth champion" named Adam (Alan Ritchson), who has trained since birth to use the suit to fight off an impending alien threat. The military presses a reluctant Adam into service to train the four men to replace him as the Champion, but they fail every test they are given. Meanwhile, a second alien ship arrives; it contains weapons and mind-controlling robot insects, which take control of a group of soldiers. The Team escapes from the military, the possessed soldiers, and a jealous Adam and hides at Hagan's vacation cabin. The soldiers then put Zach's girlfriend Mindy (Allie DeBerry) under mind control. When Zach tells Mindy where they are holed up, she arrives at the cabin to kill them. The Team manages to capture her and free her from the mind control, and then fight off the soldiers. Hagan surrenders to the military and volunteers to have his part of the armor amputated, but Adam has a change of heart and brings him to Milford's football stadium, where the aliens have arrived with their champion. The alien wears an identical suit of armor, and Woody discovers that the supposedly helpful Anatarian aliens are actually fitting other alien races with battle suits and forcing them to fight each other for their amusement as part of a gigantic galactic "tournament." With Adam's help, the Team bands together to defeat the alien champion, then also destroy the Anatarians and their spaceship. They emerge from the stadium as heroes, only to find out that they will soon be sent into space to take the battle to the enemy. LAZ1.JPG|The military is contacted by aliens LAZ2.JPG|The team shoots down a UFO LAZ4.JPG|The team tries on the alien suit LAZ5.JPG|Zach dubs them the "Lazer Team" LAZ6.JPG|Adam is assigned to train the team LAZ8.JPG|Which goes poorly LAZ9.JPG|Another alien spaceship arrives LAZ10.JPG|It contains mind-controlling robots LAZ11.JPG|A soldier is mind controlled LAZ12.JPG|The team escapes the military LAZ13.JPG|The soldiers take over Mindy LAZ14.JPG|Zach sneaks away to contact Mindy LAZ15.JPG|Mindy is under alien control LAZ16.JPG|Mindy gets Zach to tell her where he is LAZ17.JPG LAZ18.JPG|Mindy arrives and brings "food as a distraction" LAZ19.JPG|Mindy pretends to seduce Zach LAZ20.JPG|Mindy attacks Zach LAZ21.JPG|Mindy attacks the team LAZ22.JPG|Herman uses his speed to tie Mindy up LAZ23.JPG|The team interrogates Mindy LAZ24.JPG|The aliens speak through Mindy LAZ25.JPG|Zach removes the mind control device LAZ26.JPG|Mindy falls unconcious LAZ29.JPG|The mind-control robots explode when removed LAZ28.JPG|Mindy wakes up confused LAZ30.JPG|The possessed soldiers attack LAZ31.JPG|The team works together to destroy the soldiers LAZ32.JPG|The aliens arrive LAZ33.JPG|The alien champion appears LAZ35.JPG|The team defeats the alien champion LAZ36.JPG|And the Antarian spaceship LAZ37.JPG|The team is celebrated as Earth's champions Category:Films Live-Action Category:Western Live Action Category:Comedy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Non-Human Hypnotist